ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Metaverse Timeline
A summary of major events in the Metaverse Series. Note this mainly concerns things like the Ultraman Flare series and the Princes. If you want specific dates... no... Timeline * Dawn of Creation ** The Higherplane(s), begin to form as the Light merges with the void to create the concept of 'existence' and all that followed. Eventually things like cosmic beings, universes and life would form. * Dawn Times ** The Titan Princes begin to appear. ** Father of Darkness first appears and attacks creation. ** Father of Darkness is dealt with and the Trinity is formed. ** The Astral Hammer is forged and passes from wielder to wielder. ** The Titan of Violence defeats an Eldritch Thing, but destroys his realm and its inhabitants in the process. In his sorrow he seals himself away in his ravaged realm, while the Eldritch is sent drifting through space. * Mythic Times: ** Sol is betrayed by Uzil. ** Vagash The Lich Queen invades Necropolis while Z is absent, but is defeated and imprisoned by Sol. ** War of Venom and Cinders: Sol clashes with Mandaz The Serpent King. Ends with victory for Sol, but he falls into a coma. * Age of the Long Sleep/Dark Age ** Rise of the Titans. ** More and more Eldritch begin to spawn across the Multiverse. ** Anons are corrupted by Eldritch to produce Aberrant Titans, which would later have repercussions. ** The Weekee Civil war breaks out. ** A universe draws the interest of the Trinity, which has its own timeline ** The Children of Father of Darkness return but are eventually scattered. *** The Mother of Shadows ends up imprisoned in a pocket dimension, the Stranger finds himself in an alternate reality, as does Gatanozoa. ** Titan Civil War: Aberrants are all destroyed and new laws are put in place to stop their return. ** Anathium Outbreak: Due to the slaying of the Anathema, its essence spread across the Multiverse in the form of Anathium, creating more problems. *** Rogue Weekee Malleus sets out to destroy Anathium in all its forms, ranging from the Anathetron to Ultraman Dull. *** A group of Anathium-powered robots calling themselves the Zen Seibertron Teikoku are defeated by the Ultras. ** Cinder Ultras are created to police the Multiverse. Following this, Z and Akreious create the Wraith Ultras and Primal Ultras, respectively. ** The Titans that frequent the Rift Café have several adventures, including issues with a few odd beings. Not long afterwards they begin to hear strange whispers. *** SolZen slays the inhabitants of the Hellmouth. *** The "Great Mass Suicides" event happens when many Titans are driven to suicide by a very special force, only to respawn. Dao is eventually "bammed" into an alternate dimension during his invasion of the café. *** Around the same time, Akreious of the Metaverse causes so much paperwork to be sent to Sol that it created a huge paperwork planet. ** The Weekee Civil War ends, leaving the species in a state of recovery. ** The Cloaked's interest in mortal events declines and he gradually becomes less involved in affairs. ** Nephthys, an incarnation of Z, is born on Earth in approximately 1838. She defeated several Eldritch, notably Lanthorne, the Red Death and Mevael the Lich, the latter with the help of Deucalion the Gravity Hound. Between these two she was called by Z to fight a corrupted incarnation named Blackwood. ** Gfpsswhep, an Eldritch Thing, is created by the Russians from a giant squid. However, it escapes and falls back in time, where it ends up in the realm of the Titan of Violence, where it is worshipped as a god until its defeat. ** Ultraman Flare is born and notably gains the interest of dark powers. Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Concepts